


Day 21 -- In Remembrance

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-08
Updated: 2006-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the aftermath of war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 21 -- In Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/blanketforts/101874.html

The worst thing, in Remus' mind, was probably that when the war was over they all but forgot about Sirius and what he had done. Harry was praised for killed Voldemort again, and even leaving a body that could be burned this time, and Hermione and Ron for helping see him through to end of the war and sitting in St. Mungo's with him while he recovered. Dumbledore and McGonagall and others who had died in the last battle were still being celebrated for their contributions. No one knew quite what to do with Severus, but Remus had given up trying to be nice after Severus all but refused to shake his hand when Remus had helped award him the Order of Merlin. He couldn't see a reason to bother anymore. Even Remus himself was applauded for his part in destroying the horcruxes, and he became de facto leader of the Order while Harry was convalescing.

Remus would have been more than happy to disappear back into anonymity once Harry was well again and the Order was dissolved, but they didn't let him. There were parties and galas and speeches, and Remus just _had_ to attend, of course. Reporters from the Prophet and Quibbler alike wanted to interview him about his Experience, both with the war and, when it came out, as the most educated werewolf in Great Britain. The reporter who had attempted to bill him as a "tame" werewolf took away the knowledge of exactly how tame Remus wasn't, as well as a broken nose, but Remus generally answered their questions, as it was easier than telling them to go away. But in all of this, Sirius was never mentioned, to merely tossed in in passing, and as the months passed it grated in Remus more and more.

Which was why, when Sirius finally found his way back to the world of the living, and had proved he was who he said he was with his Patronus and knowledge of exactly which three inches of Remus' back made him purr when kissed, Remus decided the rest of the ex-Order could wait a few days to find out that Sirius was back at last. They both had much better things to do, after all.


End file.
